When fired, a firearm produces a recoil effect that is caused by the firearm's backward momentum, which exactly balances the forward momentum of the ejecta (the projectile(s), wad, sabot, propellant gas, etc.). In small arms, such as shotguns, the recoil is transferred through the shooter handling the firearm and into the ground. The recoil experienced by the shooter can have damaging effects on the shooter. For example, in shotguns, the shooter can experience a sudden and sharp jolt to the shoulder resulting in bruising of bone and tissue. Numerous devices having a myriad of constructions have been devised to reduce the recoil experienced by a shooter firing a shotgun. While these devises to a lesser or greater extent fulfill their respective objects, there still remains a need for an improved device of simple and low cost construction to reduce the recoil of a shotgun.